Fairy Future
by CucuTras-Chan
Summary: Nuestros protagonistas son lo shijo de los ex-protagonistas el hijo de natsu se enamora de la hija de acnologia la dragon slayer de apocalipsis auque ella es despreciad por los demas el hijo de natsu siempre esta con ella pero su comportamiento siempre es indiferente con todos ¿conseguira el hijo de natsu conquistar a esta fria dragon slayer ? PRIMER FIC


**HOLITA ! **

**AQUI ME TENEIS ESCRIBIENDO MI PRIMER FIC ESPERO OS GUSTE LLEVARA UN POCO DE ZEREF X MAVIS GAJEEL X LEVY NATTSU X LUCY JELLAL X ERZA ETC . PERO A MI MANERA NO ME CRITIQUEIS ONEGAI T.T .**

**FAIRY TAIL NO ME PERTENECE ES PROPIEDAD DE HIRO MASHIMA PERO YA LO CONSEGUIRE JUAJUAJUAJUAJUA .**

* * *

CHAPTER NUMBER 1 !

Nos centramos exactamente en el pais de fiore justamente en la ciudad de magnolia , en la cual se encuentra un grdmio muy peculiar , un gremio que es conocido por ser el mas destructivo de fiore y posiblemente te erthland , un gremio que es una familia , FAIRY TAIL .

En el gremio de fairy tail estaba todo como de costumbre jente riendo saltando y peleando algunos poniendose morados de shake y otros vomitando el shake , pero lo unico diferente es que nustro ex-protagonistas (SI HE DICHO EX-PROTAGONISTAS PASA ALGO ?!) tenian hijos unos hijos vastante pàrecidos a ellos puede que no en fisico pero el carcter estan identico que parece que hallan muerto y hallan poseido a sus hijos , mientras todos estaban con sus asuntos las puertas de gremio se abrieron de golpe , en la entrada se podia ver una figura pequeña vestida con una capa negra y un vestido negro por lo que parecia ser una niña todos se quedaron callados viendo como la niña iba caminando por el gremio hasta llegar al maestro Laxus .

Quien eres y que quieres ? - dijo serio laxus mirando con cara de poker a la niña .

Soy Nia Blackest - dijo la niña - Hija de acnologia - finalizo .

algunos se quedaron aterrado pero otros con cara de WTF .

Bien me has respondido a una pregunta pero y la otra ? - dijo Laxus sudanso frio .

Quiero unirme a Fairy Tail - dijo la chica .

Eso es imposible ! - grito alguien levatandose de su sitio .

Si largate monstruo ! - dijo otro .

Silencio ! - dicto Laxus - Por que quieres unirte a Fairy Tail ? -dijo con cara de poker .

He oido maravillas de este peculiar gremio - dijo la niña - Y ademas mi padre murio hace seis meses .

Y que ? - sentencio Laxus .

Y que me hizo prometerle que me uniria a Fairy Tail y que enmedaria todos sus errores cometidos en el pasado - Laxus alzo las cejas por la sorpresa , Nia se dio la vuelta dijo lo siguiente - Wendy Marvel , mi padre te queria pedir perdon dado que intentaste hablar con el y te desprecio , Natsu Dragneel , mi padre te queria decir lo mucho que admiraba tu fuerza y voluntad , igual con todos todolo que paso fue culpa de el y os pide perdon , mejor dicho yo os lo pido en su lugar .

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos ante las palabras de Nia salvo Laxus y Natsu .

Genial! Laxus dejala anda ... - dijo Natsu como un bebe .

Esta bien - todos dijeron EEEEEEEEEEEEH!? Al no poder creer que Laxus estuviera de acuerdo con Natsu - Pero , enseñanos tu cara .

Nia asintio suavemente y se quito la capucha y con ella la capa , se dejo ver a una niña de ojos violetas , de pelo largo hasta los pies color negro puro ondulado con flequillo corto su piel era blanca como la nieve y tenia una belleza natural que dejaria atras por mucho a Mirajane , en el otro lado del gremio habia un niño rubio con el mismo peinado de Natsu y los ojos marrones , llevaba unos vaqueros rojos y un claeco sin manga de color negro se podia ver su marca del gremio color roja en el pecho en niño el cual era Haku Dragneel el hijo de Natsu y Lucy se encontraba totalmente sonrojado .

Volviendo a la ojivioleta que se encontraba mirando ahora al maestro se puso de nuevo su capa y capucha color negro.

Muy bien mi esposa Mirajen te pondra la marca del gremio . - dijo finalmente Laxus .

Dicho esto el gremio volbio a su habitual comportamiento salvo por el rubio que se habia quedado estatico en su sitio , mientras que un niño de pelo azul claro con un gorro de lana un abrigo de lana una camisa blanc desabrochada y unos vaqueros con cadenas se acercaba al ojimarron .

Ne , que haces ahi parado vamos a pelear!-dijo el peliazul .

Pero no hubo respuesta de rubio , entonces el peliazul le lanzo un hechizo

Water Canon ! - grito el niño , entoces el rubio cayo de su asiento y se alzo furioso .

Pero que cojones te pasa Lon ?! - grito furioso el ojimarron .

Si nuestro niño de agua es Lon Fullbuster el hijo de Juvia y Gray .

Te habias quedado empanado no me culpes cerebro carbon - dijo el ojiazul -De todos modos parece que te gusta la nueva - dijo en un tono picaro .

P-p-p-p-p-pe-pero que dices ?! Eso es imposible ! -grito sonrojado el rubio .

Entonces niegas que sea guapa? - pregunto picaramente .

N-n-n-n-no digo eso pero... - dijo tartamudeando

Pero que ? - dijo frunciendo el ceño por que a el no le gustava que le ocultaran algo y mucho menos lo obvio .

Es que no la conzco ... - dijo casi en un susurro el ojimarron .

Anda vamos - dijo el peliazul arrastrando literalmente a su amigo a velocidad sobrehuma , el ojimarron iba a reclamar cundo se dio con una silla en la cara probocandole una emorragia nasal , entonces cuando se dio cuenta estava ados pasos de la pelinegra que miraba con orgllo su marca en la parte posterior de la muñeca de color negro.

Habla con ella - dijo el peliazul .

No puedo - dijo el rubio .

Como que no ? - pregunto sarcastico el ojiazul , entonces empujo a su amigo hasta la chica de ojos violeta .

Em ... Etto... Soy ... Eres... - el ojimarron no podia articular palabra ante bella y fria mirada de la chica .

El ojiazul que lo estaba viendo todo con pena ajena se dio una palmada en la cara e intervino en la

" conversacion " .

Hola soy Lon Fullbuster y este es mi mejor amigo Haku Dragneel . - dijo sonriente el peliazul .

Hola mucho gusto . - dijo la pelinegra y les dedico una sonrisa muy tierna .

* * *

En una habitacion se podia ver a un rubio en su cama revolviendose cuando de repente desperto .

Nia ... - suspiro el chico .

* * *

**Y BIEN? QUE OS PARECE? NO ME MATEIS POR FAVOR ES MI PRIMER FIC ENTENDEDLO PE YO CREO QUE QUEDO BASTANTE BIEN BUENO MAÑANA SUBO EN DOS DIAS SUBO EL DOS**

**NOS LEEMOS**


End file.
